In Danger of Dying
by AnimeFreak83521
Summary: In a case that has Naru nearly stuttering for the first time also has mai at risk of dying. no scratch that she's going to die within 6 to 12 months. she leaves the site in the middle of the night after she finds out what is causing her strange pains. the others hold everything to find mai and ask what's happening to her. will they be too late, or will things go all crazy-insane?
1. Chapter 1

this was the second day we had been working on this case. there was something that and naru was stumped about, well- everything. the ghost would play wiht the little girl who lived here. they would play wiht dolls and suches. no harm had come to the child, but the mother had still called SPR anyhow. i walked into Takashi's room(little girl's name) to find her playing with the ghost.

"can i play too?" i asked the pair

"um…" Takashi replied obviously seeing if it was ok with her friend

"it's fine." the ghost whispered

"um, ok! what are we playing?"

" we're playing Japanese Idol!" *american idol wouldn't make any sense*

" i'm not a very good singer…" i explained.

we played countless games together.

"lets play dolls!" Takashi squeaked with joy

" I don't know…"

the ghost darkened at my remark and advanced towards me.

" i don't know who should play which doll though!" i rushed through the sentence. i barely saved my skin. the ghost backed away and went back to it's original light purple state next to Takashi. wait! Purple? if it's light she must be trying to suppress her anger.

"mai!"

Monk appeared behind me.

"what?"

"naru wants tea."

"tell him to make it himself."

"he's too much of a narcicisst to do that."

" you make it."

" he only likes yours."

" ugh! he's so picky! you make it and say i made it."

" he'll know."

"how do _you_ know?"

" i've tried that before. even when Masako said you'd made it he said,' where's Mai? the only thing she can do well is make tea'"

" ugh! fine! i'll be there in a minute. tell our pretty pink princess he'll have his tea soon."

with that monk left. i followed shortly after telling Takashi i had to go work and couldn't play anymore.

as i was walking down the hall the once light purple ghost appeared in front of me surrounded by a swirling black aura.

"you should have never stolen Takashi away from me!" she growled accompanied by several other voices.

she jabbed me in the throat with two of her fingers and disappeared.

"ow…" i said and kept rubbing my throat as entered base. i went to make Naru his tea not noticing the conversation in the other room.

**IN THE ROOM W/ EVERYONE**

"So, naru… you have a thing for Mai, right?"

"no."

"are you sure?"

" of course he doesn't! we're the ones who've gone on dates!"

" i do think that kazuya might have bit of a crush on Mai."

"yes, Naru, *just keep typing, just keep typing…* i think you just don't know that you have feelings for her."

" even you lin?"

" i refuse to believe this! my soul mate, mai, could be stolen away!"

"oh, yasahru, don't be so dramatic!"

"shut up old hag!"

" hey pretty pink princess i have your tea for you!" mai said impatiently. She'd gotten over him during the bloodstained labyrinth. he would never love her back: she realized it very quickly during that case, any -who, she only brought out the cup of tea. no tray, no saucer, nothing but the cup. her other hand was still massaging the place she'd been jabbed. after placing the cup on the desk she began to walk away but only succeed in going 5 steps before collapsing.

_"mai"_

_"naru?" she sat up sleepily and felt pain erupt on her neck. she clamped her hand over the volcano of pain and began to massage her neck._

_"i'm sorry that and to make you collapse, but this is important. when that ghost jabbed you she injected something __like venom into you. it will very slowly but surely kill you from the inside out. as the 'curse' spreads so will a tattoo. the tattoo will tell the story of your pain and suffering as you slowly die. the tattoo always ends at your heart, because you die when your heart stops beating, the tattoo of your death will be on your chest."_

_"how long does it take to spread?"_

_"a course of 6 to 12 months"_

_"oh, well, um…."_

_the silence between 'Naru' and mai didn't last very long due to her be pulled back to __conciseness_

_"_huh?" she pretended to be totally out of it but she was fully aware of just how little time she could have left with her friends. lin reached down to check her pulse. she scampered away and hit a wall. she scrambled into a standing position and practically hopped into her TARDIS and got to the the bathroom at the precise time she had been in the room. she stared at herself in the mirror astonished at what had appeared on her neck. a picture of a small-ish wispy (indicating it was a ghost) hand with a ring of ribbons swirling aroun it had manifested on her ribbons continued, showing that the would be more to this story of death.

**LIN'S POV**

"As mai had been waking up, i saw something on her neck. when i went to check her pulse and also see what the black mark was she seemed almost scared of me finding out what it was." i reported to Naru. whose only reaction was his eyes widening to the fact there was something she was hiding from the group.

"do you think this has something to do with the case?"

"i don't know."

"you seem to be saying that a lot now-a-days. i think you might be losing your touch

**MAI'S POV**

_i got up an dsaw the familiar landscape of white orbs floating upwards from the ground in an endless dark space._**  
**

_"naru?"_

_he appeared before me._

_"should i tell them?"_

_"that's your decision mai."_

_"no! i need someone else's __opinion on this!" tears welled up in my eyes, knowing there would bee severe consequences either way._

_"mai, you shouldn't tell them. they'll fret and take their minds completely off of this case. it's more serious than what it seems."_

_"how-"_

_"you'll have to leave them. your body will become frail. you'll just have to endure this pain alone until you die." sometimes this brother was just as cold as the other one._

_"ok. you have to telepathically connect with someone of the group. that way they cans till have the information you give. i'll leave when i wake up."_

_"mai- "_

_i stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips._

_"goodbye eugene." i said and ran of. i hope he never saw my tears._

when i woke up i changed as fast as i could. i found out it only hurts while the tattoo was forming. i stole some of Masako's money. (what!? she's famous! she has enough money as it is!) after gathering my things i slipped out of the girls 'bedroom'. I walked as silently as i could through the i passed the base. i held my breath and walked as fast and as quietly bye the closed door. i pulled a post-it out of my purse and wrote a few simple sentences

_i'm leaving._

_please don't try to find me._

_i'm sorry that our pretty pink princess will be a grumpy grump with out his tea._

_i'm sorry._

with that i slapped the post it on the door and bolted. after hopping on the nearest bus and paying the fee (with masako's money) i was on my way. i felt excruciating pain spiral from the place on my throat to my right shoulder blade. i was at the back of the bus and when i looked behind me i saw naru and lin running towards the bus stop. i cried both because of the increasing pain on my back and the pain of leaving my friends behind.


	2. Summonings

it took me 6 bus rides to reach the place I had wanted to go.

my aunts house. though many believe I have no family she is the only person I have left. I didn't want to live with her because I thought she was crazy. she spoke of the paranormal and her moving objects with her mind. well here I am!

I whimpered as I pulled my things into the mansion my aunt owned. the unbearable pain was creeping down by back like vines of ivy. I finally made it to the large mahogany door which nicely contrasted with the black that colored the house. I took hold of the dragon knocker and let it drop against the wood. A girl with white eyes and pale blonde hair opened the door.

"hello miss." she said and bowed. it was Hikari. she was a blind girl who could see everything using paranormal abilities. her eyes widened and she enveloped me in a hug.

"mai!" she screeched. this brought the 11 other maids of the house and my aunt made the bakers dozen. when my favorite blind maid let me go. I was given a hug by a red eyed brunette.

"auntie!" I managed to say with my remaining breath.

"mai! what are you doing here!? have you finally come for a visit!?"

"um... actually I was wondering if I could live here." I said with uncertainty.

"of course!" she looked at my bag. "I have an entire wardrobe prepared for you upstairs"

she must be clairvoyant like me. Hikari led me through familiar hallways to a room that I was never to open. she led me inside and I gasped at what I saw. the room was enormous. there was a king sized bed in the far corner of the room. it had silk sheets and a golden comforter with a red flower design. there were three wardrobes lined up against the wall. I opened on of them it was full of yukatas and kimonos. the second one was full of jeans, skirts, and anything you could think of to wear as pants. the last one was full of shirts and suches. all had the tags still attached and everything was insanely priced. I wandered into a walk-in closet to find nothing but shoes. I sighed and went back to my bedroom to finally realize there was a trunk at the end of my bed. it was full of blankets and at the very top was a laptop, tablet, and phone.

"she really didn't need to do all of this for me." I said as I closed the trunk.

"please give me your bag, mistress." hikari said form her place beside me. I handed the blue duffle bag to her and continued exploring the large room.

"you clothes have been disposed of in the incinerator."

"what!"

"please change into some of the clothing we have prepared for you." she gestured towards the three large wardrobes.

I changed into black skinny jeans and a gray tank top.

"I need to speak to my aunt about something." I informed her as I put on one of those jacket things that are just there for show and don't keep you warm.

I walked into the study where I found my aunt caressing a golden orb.

"he's my familiar." she stated before I could ask the orb turned into a man with green cat eyes and golden hair. he said nothing just turned into a practically glowing lion and ran away.

"auntie I need to show you something." I walked towards her tuned around and took of the jacket thing. the tank top revealed some of my tattoo. my aunt began to trace the ribbon that started at my neck.

"a ghost hand. i'm sorry. and, there's more but I can't see it."

"I need to stay here until I die." my voice cracked while saying 'die'.

"of course sweetie. but you'll need to summon a familiar."

"of course. it's in my blood isn't it?" I said as we walked to the cellar.

**NARU'S POV**

flashback/

lin and I heard a loud smack and a door slamming. we checked each screen as we heard the noises and saw a brunette slip out the front door.

"mai!" I gasp and begin to chase after her.

"naru!" lin says and begins to follow me.

'that idiot what is she doing!?'

I see her board a bus and watch her silluet move to the back of the bus. we give up chase as the bus finally leaves our sight.

/flashback

"i'm sorry miss. this case is going to be abandoned. this ghost has caused harm to no one and our co-worker has gone missing." I said coldly as the rest of the group hurriedly put away the equipment.

"but my daughter-"

"your daughter has a dead playmate. so what!?" Ayako interrupted the woman.

I walked over to a fretting Yasuharu. "look up all the busses and their destinations in this area.

yasu only saluted me as an answer and pulled out his laptop.

"let's go back to the office."

**like 2 hrs later**

the equipment was already put away and john was making everyone some tea.

"iv got it!" yasu said excitedly. and handed me a list of buss stops and suches.

they all crowded around me to see the list. (everyone but lin)

'I hope that idiot isn't doing anything stupid.'

**MAI'S POV**

we had finally finished setting the candles down in a perfect circle around the circle on ancient Japanese symbols I'd drawn on the floor. I'd learned all of this after I joined SPR. I'd decided to learn about my heritage and this is what I'd learnt. I studied ancient Japanese in my free time and I'm now fluent in both writing and speak. I sat in the middle of the circle and began to chant in ancient Japanese. after finishing the chant I picked up the silver dagger from it's place beside me and cut a slit into my had and let the blood drip into the bowl in front of me filled with purified salt and herbs and stuff. a man appeared in front of me. he had raven hair and red eyes. the pupils were vertical slits in the bright eyes. his clothes were casual. faded jeans and a black hoodie.

"'Sup."

" hello?"

"I was summoned here for what reason again?" he said very rudely.

"ugh! I need a familiar. I don't just want one, I need one. my body is weakening as we speak."

I showed him the tattoos that were visible. I gasped in pain and fell to my knees. the tattoo was spreading. this section turned around and started going upwards on the left side of my back. my torso was encased in pain and I cried in pain as I felt the pain stretch into both of my arms. I used to much of my energy summoning this guy. the tattoo is spreading faster and it's getting more painful.

**WIERDO DUDE'S POV**

I gasped as I saw the state this girl was in. she was glowing with a red aura of pain, she would die in at least 7 months. that's not too long to be a familiar, is it? I picked her up and began to carry her out of the cellar. we could make the contract when she's not in pain. she whimpered in my arms as I followed the trail of her aura to her room and set her down on the golden bed in her room. as I began to walk away she grasped the back of my jacket.

"please don't leaver me alone. i'm scared." silent tears began streaming down her cheeks. ugh! girls are so needy!

"of course." I sat down on the bed and waited for her to fall asleep, not realizing that I was already dozing off on the head board of her bed.

I woke up with a weight on my chest. I looked down to see a brunette resting her head on my chest and my arm was on her waist.

'grossgrossgrossgrossgrossGROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' I just met this girl, she my master thingy or whatever and she's sleeping on me. 'nononoonononnononononononoononnoonononononononono'

I shoved her off of me and walked away. I needed to talk to the owner of this house.


	3. Conversations

**Ok everybody, this is my first author's note because I was too lazy on the other chapters. but ummmm, enjoy?**

**DISCAMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

**WEIRDO DUDE'S POV**

After 30 minutes of wandering around the house I finally bumped into a maid.

"Can you bring me to the owner of this house?"

" She's not available at the moment."

" Can I speak to her 'second in command'?" *Air quotes*

"Of course." She said cheerfully. "Leo, he'd like to speak to you." She said to no one. Then, a yellow orb darted in font of me and turned into a blonde, green eyed man.

"Yes?"

"What's up with that tattoo and the pain it seems to cause her?"

"An ancient death curse. The tattoo will tell the story of her journey to hell's gates. It causes her unbearable pain when it grows. Her aunt made her summon you so that you could take care of her even though she knew it would significantly weaken Mai. This curse will attract both weak and strong spirits. Your job is not to get along with her , you can hate her for all I care just, promise me you'll protect her."

" Sure whatever."

With that, the man turned back into an orb and darted away like a skittish cat.

"Can you show me back to my room? I'm kind of lost."

"What tattoo?" The white eyed maid whispered from behind me.

"You heard cat boy's speech right?"

"You have to get back to her _right now."_

"Huh-" She started shoving me through hallways until we reached the oh-so familiar corridor to , what's her name, Mai's room

"Go! Something's coming. A lot of somethings are coming." She said worriedly and skittered away.

Whatever. I pushed open the door and saw my master whatever thingy surrounded by spirits. She'd used up too much energy summoning me and was completely defenseless. Jeeze, she really is trouble prone. I transformed into my animal form- a black dragon with blood red eyes. I wasn't as large as I could've been. Stupid ceilings and walls preventing me from being awesome. I slithered over to my master and curled myself around her protectively. I should have never agreed to this job, being a familiar to her would be harder than I thought. I spit black fire at the spirits only sending them away, I'm not very good at exorcisms. I usually burn the house down. But, any-who they'll be back sooner or later. I continued spitting my black fire at the spirits until they left. After a while more powerful spirits would come, we'd have to call somebody to get rid of the spirits.

**MAI'S POV 15 MIN. LATER**

I was surrounded by the black scales of my familiar. He transformed back into the boy I had met yesterday. I started shuddering and barely suppressed screams as the tattoo crept halfway to my elbow and began manifesting pictures on my arm. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks as I got up and walked towards my wardrobe of pants and such. After pulling on a black miniskirt and a lime green long-sleeved shirt I tumbled down the stairs trying to find some painkillers. I finally found some in the medicine cabinet. (obviously)pain blurred the directions so I just swallowed one of the pills along with a glass of water. I have no energy right now, the tattoo is more painful and it's growing faster. I need to regain some of my energy so this thing will at least give me more than 6 months to live. I groaned and simply collapsed on the couch, it's much too tiring to go upstairs.

**NARU'S POV a couple days later 'cause I'm lazy.**

We'd been looking for days and have found no trace of Mai. We'd asked all the bus drivers of buses Yasu had listed, we asked the people around the towns, everything! Ayako and Masako kept saying they wanted to go to the mansion outside of town, but we all knew they just wanted to sightsee. We'd been waiting in this coffee shop for over an hour wating for Yasu to show up. Said person suddenly brust through the door.

"We keep getting calls for cases, Naru."

"So?"

"We should take one."

"Why?"

"Because Mai left of her own accord didn't she? The note even said 'don't look for me'. I have a feeling she wants to be left alone."

" I never expected that from you Yasu!" Masako said from where she was clinging to my arm.

"Yasu, how exactly do you know that she wasn't threatened by the ghost or something?"

" She would have flipped out more than just freaking out about Lin touching her neck."

"True." I sighed knowing he was right. For once, I was the one who refused to see what was right in front of me. "We'll go home tomorrow."

X

X

X

"Naru, I never expected you to get this down about going back to the office." said John from across the coffee table.

"I think I know what it is. You miss your constant supply of Mai and her tea." Monk joked. Ugh! But he was so right! I did miss Mai and her tea, I would never admit that though.

_You so totally love her dude._

_Gene?_

_Yeah._

_Why are you here? you should've moved on 2 years ago when I found you._

_And leave Mai to her own devices when she just had her heart crushed? No. I don't think so._

_Harsh._

_Oh, and you weren't!? Accusing her of loving me? How could you? Ugh! You're so hard to talk to, even when I'm dead._

_Why are you here?_

_Mai told me to telepathically connect with someone of the group. I wanted to spend some quality time with my bro, you know?_

_Do you know why she left!?_

_I'm the one who told her to leave._

_Why!?_

_That's a secret. It was for her and you guy's own good._

_Gene, you know that's not your __decision._

_As her spirit guide it kind of was, besides she was asking for my opinion._

_Geeeeeeene!_

_Ugh! Don't be so whiny. But, back to the original topic of this conversation, you looooooooooooooooove her._

_Nu-uh_

_Ya-huh_

_Nu-uh_

_Ya-huh! And that's final._

_Who died and made you older brother?_

_Gasp! How could you say that to me!? Well, whatever. Bye!_

When I got out of telepathy mode everyone looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

Jeeze! What's their problem?


End file.
